Children's Lullaby
by eleroo02
Summary: A young Sam and Dean are left at the home of Caleb and Andrea Brooks for summer vacation. Years later, they meet up again. Witness friendship, adopted family, and demon-hunting lessons. First Supernatural Fic. R&R please!
1. Meeting 2007

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Life has been hectic, not to mention I've been working on some other stories, and I got the idea to change this story up a bit.

Now, there will be two different timelines in this story- the past and the present (set in the third season, but AU obviously). Let me know what you think of the new idea! Thank you to those who have reviewed (_**Yammy, Simone1, and Brown-EyedAngel1234) **_I really appreciate it. If I get enough reviews liking the new change, I'll keep it up.

* * *

The bar was similar to other bars; hidden in a smoky haze with various state license plates on the wall and music blaring from a tiny jukebox in the corner. While Dean searched for the bathrooms, Sam found a booth for them and quickly whipped out his trusty laptop. Lips issued a soundless _thank you_ for the WiFi coming from the next door business, and Sam got back to task of trying to identify the latest demon. They had been in Ithaca, New York for two days now and were no closer to determining who (or what) was kidnapping young women from the streets. Sam was searching yet another website when Dean slid in the booth across from him, two beers in hand.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No," Sam answered, the frustration evident in his voice. "We've looked up pretty much every demon/god/spirit known to man, and absolutely nothing matches the clues we've found. Were you able to get a hold of Bobby?"

"No," Dean replied, the same frustration edging its way into the elder Winchester's voice. "I don't know whether he's on a case, but he's not answering his phone. I don't know how worried to be yet. But I did leave another voicemail, so fingers are crossed. Dude, this sucks."

"I know."

"So let's run this through one more time. What do we know so far?"

Sam ticked off the items on his fingers. "One, it's been young women who have been abducted off the street; usually between the ages of 20 to 25. Two, besides the age, there is nothing else in common with the disappearances, which is why the cops haven't figured it out yet. We have everything from college students to the homeless disappearing. Three, the disappearances have been happening between a six-block radius, which would make you think maybe something in the sewers. However, as our search yesterday proved, there is nothing down there."

"Besides some rats the size of footballs," Dean shuddered.

Sam smiled at the recollection of Dean's girly scream when one of those said rats had landed on his brother's head. He was just about to tease Dean once again when one of the waitresses interrupted.

"Anything else, boys?" she asked, eyes on Dean.

"Two more beers, please; and maybe a number," he winked.

The girl seemed oblivious to Sam's rolling eyes as she smiled back. "The beers I can do. But as for that number, you'll have to work harder." With a wink of her own, the blonde headed back to the bar, swinging her hips more than usual; eliciting a groan of appreciation from Dean.

"Seriously, Dean, focus. We're on a case. And might I remind you, a case that is nowhere near being solved."

"Whatever, Sammy. There is always time for a fine woman. If you can't find the time to get to…know such beauty, especially these days; then death has already won."

"Look, Dean. I have been more than…agreeable lately with your attitude but it's becoming ridiculous. If you…"

The blonde waitress interrupted once again with their beers. As she took her time setting them down on the table, Dean smiled at Sam before turning all of his attention to the young woman.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Well, Jenny. My brother and I work for the government, we can't tell you what branch, and were wondering if you had noticed anything strange going on."

"Strange? I can't really think of anything off hand, but if you really wanted to know, Drea would be the one to ask. She tends to know all of that stuff."

"How so?" Sam asked, unable to hide his irritation as the girl blinked at him as if just realizing his existence.

"Oh, she's a journalism student who bartends here part-time. She knows everything that is going on in the area. Even the police come to her for help sometimes."

"I think we would like to meet her. Is she working tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jenny replied, her eyes leaving Dean's face to look at a nearby clock. "She was supposed to be here at 9; it's unlike her to be late. When she comes in, I'll send her over."

"Thanks," Dean gave the blonde his biggest smile.

With a slight blush she nodded, and headed back to the bar, calling over her shoulder, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Oh, I will," Dean muttered watching her walk away. "8 out of 10, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agree to what?" Sam asked absently.

"Her walk, she has a fantastic walk."

"Focus, Dean. Focus."

"We got nothing Sam, so what's wrong with a little fun tonight?"

"My sanity."

"Maybe she has a friend for you. Maybe this Drea girl will have pity on you."

"Have you no decency?"

"I agree," came a new voice. The brothers looked to the end of their table to see a petite girl with a smile on her face and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Jenny said you two had some questions for me. What can I help you with?"

"We just have a few questions about this neighborhood Dean replied, quickly flipping a forged FBI badge at the girl.

"Why?"

"We're working a case," Dean told her, leaning back casually in a seat.

"And so you're asking questions at a random bar, while drinking? I wouldn't have thought that allowed; government protocols and all that."

'Yes, well. We can't give too much information about the case out. So you'll just have to trust us."

"Why?" was her droll response.

Dean looked at his brother for help only to find Sam staring at the girl. Dean had to admit she was cute, but didn't warrant this sort of response from his usually logical brother. _It would figure he goes gaga over some girl when I need him clear-headed, _Dean thought to himself. It was Sam's job to turn on his puppy eyes and get everyone to believe him instantly, not Dean's. He was there simply for the sarcastic remarks and to bring style to the hunting world. Dean was racking his brain for a plan when Sam finally opened his mouth.

"Andy?"


	2. Arrival 1995

The faded gingham curtains were rudely pushed away as a tiny fist found the sunlight

The faded gingham curtains were rudely pushed away as a tiny fist found the sunlight. Following soon after was a pert little nose and bright green eyes which were partially hidden beneath a mass of auburn hair.

"Are they here yet, Daddy? When are they getting here? How long are they staying?"

A deep laugh interrupted the remainder of her incessant questions. Caleb's larger hand covered his daughter's as he helped her pull the curtains all the way to the side. Inside, he was just as nervous as her, but years in his career had trained him to bury nervousness. It was as trick he was trying to teach his only child, but hiding emotions did not come easy to her.

Luckily, their wait was over. A sleek Chevy Impala navigated its way up the long winding path to the farmhouse, growling its arrival. With what can only be described as a squeal, little Andrea Brooks ran out the front door towards the slowing car. With another sigh, a habit that was becoming all too frequent, Caleb followed behind, albeit at a much more sedate pace. He arrived in time to see his daughter being swung into a hug by a bear-like man sporting a rare smile on a face perpetually solemn.

"Uncle John!"

"Hello there, Starshine. Look at you, growing up all pretty. Been giving your father gray hairs yet?"

Andrea simply flashed all her teeth, minus the missing canine on the left side of the mouth, while squirming her way out of the hug. With a slight chuckle he helped her down as she ran off to go greet his two sons.

"Sammy! Dean!"

The older of the two boys, Dean, gave a halfhearted wave and a cocky grin that slightly faltered with the energy of her hug. Making a show of checking himself for bruises, he earned a chuckle from Caleb who proceeded to draw Dean into a manly handshake. But the most bruising of her hugs was saved for the youngest Winchester, Sam. The two had been best friends since they had first met five years ago. Andrea had even confided in her daddy that Sam was going to be the best daddy and husband in the world. Caleb simply hugged her tightly and secretly wished that her future life would be devoid of any Winchester; as in his own experience, they only brought bad luck and heart-ache to those near to them.

But today was a day of celebration for his only child. It was the start of summer vacation, and thus the start of three months in which the two Winchester boys would stay at the farm while John specifically hunted the yellow-eyed demon that had killed Mary. If any other job were to arise in the area it would be handled by the semi-retired Caleb and if the case called for it, perhaps the eager Dean would assist. But otherwise, it was a vacation for the boys, their sole bit of stability.

Caleb himself had been raised a hunter. His family had come over from Europe when America was conceived and had been fighting various forms of evil since. Andrea was the last of the Brooks, and Caleb wasn't so sure he wanted his little girl to follow the family footsteps. She was the first girl in over a century and while she already showed a great strength, she was also very emotional and had a gentle soul that she tried to hide from him. And so Caleb had decided (after a fight with his wife, Sue) that it was time to relax and enjoy the time he had with his family. Hunters notoriously had a short life-span, and Sue felt she had too much invested in him to let him go early. So he had made a bid to save his marriage only to realize the problems he had never before acknowledged between him and Sue. With control slipping, Caleb often felt Andrea was all he had left of the life he had become to treasure more and more.

Shaken out of the reveries by John's hard slap on the back, Caleb forced the smile back onto his face and invited the group into the house. Dragging Sammy by the hand, Andrea led them up the stairs and into the parlor where her mom was setting up a plate of cookies for her self-adopted sons. Loaded up with the boy's duffel bags, Caleb left his company downstairs where Sue was currently greeting them with hugs and motherly scolding. Up the stairs he walked, until he reached the last room on the right; the guest room where the boys always stayed. Throwing the bags on top of one of the two twin-size beds, Caleb bent down and checked on the chalk-drawn protection seals underneath the bed frame; after all, one could never be too careful with a Winchester.


	3. Reuniting 2007

A/N: I know, it's been a loooooooooong time, but hopefully I'll be working on this story some more, if anyone is still interested. Reviews are appreciated and might spur me to update this quicker!  


* * *

"Andy Brooks?" Sam gaped.

"Andy?" the girl laughed. "I haven't been called that in years. Do I know you?"

"Well it certainly has been years. My name is Sam, Sam Winchester."

"Sammy!" the girl gaped. The two stared at each other as Dean dribbled beer out of his mouth in response to the young woman's reveal. With an excited squeal, Andrea threw herself into Sam's arms and Dean couldn't stop the large smile that overtook his face.

"Let the poor girl up, Sammy. She needs to say her hello to the other and favorite brother."

Still laughing, Andrea released her hold on Sam and moved over to give Dean a warm hug. "Wow, I can't believe you guys are here. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same here," Sam answered, grinning like a fool. "What are you doing here? How have you been? Are you free after work tonight?"

"Whoa, slow down, Sammy-yams," Andrea said with a smile that grew larger with Sam's obvious discomfort at her childhood nickname for him. "We have plenty of time to catch-up, if I have to kidnap you myself and lock you in my apartment. It's been, what, over ten years now? It's going to take more than a single night. Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at the Pines motel a few blocks from here," Dean interrupted.

Andrea nodded. "I know the place. I wish I could chat a little longer now, but I'm already late and I better get to the bar before I'm fired. But for the rest of the night, your drinks are on me. I have a break in a few hours if you can wait that long."

Dean nodded emphatically, "How can we resist some free drinks. We'll be here."

"But mostly we'll stay for the company," Sam threw out, pulling her closer for another hug. The two stayed close for a few more minutes before Andrea pulled away at the sound of Jenny calling her.

"Still the charmer, I see," she told Sam with a light punch to his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

The next few hours were spent with Andrea coming over in her spare time and the two brothers reminiscing their time spent with her and her father at the farm. All talk of the brother's current case was forgotten. As the night wore down and alcohol had been consumed in enough amounts by all three parties, the talk turned more somber.

"We're sorry about your father," Sam said, putting his arm around the girl next to him.

"It was a nice service," Andrea said softly. "You know, I think he would have been embarrassed if it had been anything but a demon that finally killed him. I guess it's only a daughter's hope for her father to die of something mundane like cancer or old age. I figured you killed that bastard of a demon?"

"We did," Dean said.

"Which one was it?"

"Yellow-eyes."

"Yellow-eyes?" Andrea asked, startled. "The same one that killed your mother?"

"It was one of his children that got to your father, but yes, it was at his request." Sam said softly. "But don't worry; he's gone, truly gone. Dean shot him with The Colt."

"The Colt? As in the gun that will kill anything? Wow, we really will have to catch up. I'm glad that bastard of a demon is dead, though." Andrea lifted her beer up in salute. "To old friends, and revenge finally found."

Dean clinked his bottle against hers and took a long drag, but Sam was more hesitant. "Toasting revenge, Andy? That doesn't sound like you."

"I guess it does make me sound a bit like your dad. How is John?"

"Dead," Dean said flatly.

Andrea nodded slowly and raised her bottle to another toast, this one silent, and dragged down a long sip. "I thought as much. When he didn't show up to Dad's funeral, I figured he was on the trail of what killed him. I kept waiting, but he never showed up, which wasn't like him."

Dean and Sam shared an incredulous look. "Not like him? He loved to disappear and when he did communicate, it was more cryptic than the NSA." Sam said.

"Not with me," Andy admitted. "He came up once or twice a year to check in on me. He even demanded I still call him Uncle John like I did when I was little. We'd go out to dinner, stuff like that. I think he did it as a favor to Dad, and probably his own sort of little rebellion against my mom, who has never liked his visiting me."

As Sam and Dean digested that information, their childhood friend spoke up once again. "Your dad told me you were going to Stanford, Sam. That's amazing. What was your major?"

"Pre-law. And you? Our waitress said something about a journalism student?"

"Yeah, at Cornell."

"Aw, the geeks reunite." Dean chuckled. Both Sam and Dean gave a half-hearted grin, their minds in different places now. Dean was just wondering how to lighten the mood when Andrea spoke up again.

"So, when are we going to talk about the case?"


	4. Settling In 1995

Dinner that night was a noisy affair, as potatoes and pot roast were passed around with vigor. Sammy was all about pestering Caleb about the summer soccer league he always signed up for, with Dean interjecting to his father about how he was old enough to follow John on the special summer hunt. These complaints were always followed by Sue glaring and Dean residing for a while; the Hunt was not discussed at the dinner table. So after numerous amounts of glaring, a threat by John, and a very loud _Deeeaaaaaaannnn_ by Andrea, more mundane talk finished the night.

When the youngest two kids were put to sleep, with Dean winning the slight victory of talking with the adults, Dean brought out the beer and the journals. The journals had been passed down the Brooks family since the mid 1400s. In them were catalogued millions of demons, beasts, spells, and first hand accounts from the Brooks hunters and others they had met. There were the basic Vampires and Werewolves as well as the lesser known Kelpie and Deer Woman. One of John's repayments for watching his boys every summer was to relate a few of the supernatural cases he had been on during the year. As John recounted his tale of a poltergeist in Tennessee, with Dean filling in the occasional detail and making snarky comments, Sue silently sipped her tea. Caleb spared her a few questioning glances which she merely shrugged off. While never a fan of John Winchester she normally had something to say. Figuring he would get the story out of her later, Isaac went back to the journals, focusing on making his handwriting as neat as possible.

It was late into the night when all the adults begged off for sleep, causing Dean to make a comment about old goats. Mussing his hair, Sue shooed him off to his shared room with Sammy while John got comfortable on the couch in the living room. Caleb followed his wife upstairs stopping at Andrea's room to check in on her. His little girl was curled up in her bed; tiny fist tucked under one chin with the other arm flung out over the tangled blankets. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Caleb rechecked the wards and line of salt by her bedroom window. Finding everything in order, Isaac snuck out of the room and found Sue sitting in their bed. She stayed silent as he prepared for sleep and remained so until he crawled under the covers.

"I'm worried about John," she started. "He's been obsessed since you first met him, and it's not easing up at all. He's going to be the ruin of himself and his sons, we need to step in."

"And do what, Sue? It's his family, not ours. The best we can do is to help them and protect them to the best of our ability."

"And have him drag in you and Andrea? No, I won't let him. It's bad enough, this whole demon thing; John just brings more risk into it. Look at what happened with Bill. And now poor Ellen is left to bring up Joanne herself. Why shouldn't I be worried? What if the same thing was to happen to this family?"

"I won't let it, I promise. Look at me, look at me," he said. Sue looked him in the eyes and he could see the fear. "I will never let anything happen to you or Andrea in this lifetime."

"And you?'

'I'll take care of myself too. After all, who will scare away all of Andy's boyfriends if I'm not around?"

His wife of 15 years rolled her eyes, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, a rare goodnight these days. "I can't help worrying; it sometimes seems it is all I can do. And I just see those boys, without their mother, and often without their dad. I know he cares about them; he just doesn't seem to show it enough. Poor Dean, more worried about burning bones then going to the movies, and then there is little Sam, lost within it all."

"And if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about Sam. I shudder to think of the trouble him and Andrea are going to get into this summer. Remember when they stole all of his white shirts and threw it in with the colors when you were doing laundry?"

"He actually pulled pink off quite well," she chuckled. "I think Andy was actually hurt that he only pranked Sammy back."

"He is a good kid; and a wonderful surrogate brother to our little girl." Isaac mused.

There was no answer to that, only a small, thoughtful nod and the silence soon lulled both of them to sleep. A soft snore next to him assured Isaac that his wife was happily dreaming but Isaac had too much on his mind to join her in dreamland. As much as he had reassured Sue, he was also worried about John and the boys. Looking over at the clock flashing 12:05, Caleb closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He would have to get a good night sleep to keep up with John on their run, answers would have to wait until then.


	5. Saying Goodbye 1995

At 0600 sharp, Caleb met up with John Winchester on the front porch. They stayed silent in the predawn light as John took the lead, jogging slowly to warm up tired muscles. Their route was a well-known one, in truth they had never strayed from the original course of 2.25 miles to the creek to where the property met the road, and then along the road back to the house for a total of almost seven miles. One would have thought Isaac to have the advantage but the veteran hunter was lazy at heart and never ran unless there was the emergency of a demon trying to kill him. It took all of his focus to keep up with the ex-marine, and he sometimes wondered if John didn't even go a little easy on him. The day was pleasant enough and soon Caleb was in the routine of breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth enough that he decided to break the silence.

"What are you not saying, John?" There was no beating around the bush, no pleasantries. Each guy knew this was their time alone with each other yielding an unspoken pact of only truth.

"I'm worried, Isaac. I'm nowhere close to catching yellow-eyes, but I've learned some things this past year that has scared me."

"What?" Caleb asked; trepidation clear in his voice. John was not a man easily scared, and had some of the best instincts in the business, especially for one relatively new to the job. Caleb may have taught him to cross-reference city newspapers and obits with the best of them, but John had a finesse that even Bobby cursed over drinks. A scared John Winchester could very likely mean the coming of an apocalypse.

John was silent for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. "He was after Mary's family. By the time I put the pattern together, it was too late to warn her uncle, the last living relative. They're all gone now, and I couldn't stop it!"

Caleb exhaled slowly, not entirely sure how to proceed with the conversation. "You know you can't blame yourself."

"I know. After all the times you've said it, it's more than a well known phrase. But if only I had kept up with her side of the family, instead of shuttling Dean and Sam around with me and hiding from that world of normalcy. It just doesn't fit me anymore."

"Have they ever asked?" Caleb was truly curious, he couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of lifestyle those kids had, traveling with their self-appointed vigilante father. It was why he and his wife tried to give them a semblance of normalcy every summer. And Caleb knew those summers would more than likely be ending soon with Dean so near to becoming a man.

"Dean doesn't really ever question anything, at least not out loud. But the question has come up at one point with both of them. Dean lets the change of conversation happen, but Sammy has been getting more insistent. You might even get a few questions, so be warned."

Caleb simply nodded before braving ahead to his next question. "Does this change anything? "

"No. And I don't think I'll tell the boys either, they have enough going on. It's bad enough they know what happened to their mother, I don't want them scared. I can protect them. And as for me, the hunt continues. Isn't that your family motto?"

Caleb simply let the conversation die rather than answering. It was in fact his family's motto of sorts, but it wasn't meant in the obsessive way that John Winchester interpreted; rather it meant that though their might always be something scary in the dark, there would always be a Brooks to defend. As they run finished, with John in much better shape than Caleb, the two stretched, or in Caleb's case, collapsed on the front porch with the smell of eggs wafting from the kitchen.

"Good ol' Sue," John inhaled with a smile. "I've been looking forward to her omelets."

"She'll be glad to hear that. There's nothing she enjoys more than whipping up a large meal, and you three can definitely eat."

"Well, then let's go make your wife happy. Maybe this summer Dean can even learn something beyond Spaghetti-Os and cereal."

Caleb grinned and led the way into the house. The boys were already up by the sound of the TV in the living room and Andrea's voice demanding Dean to let her have the remote control since it was her house and she wanted to watch the "Gummi Bears". With a roll of his eyes, John nodded to show that he would take care of the brewing situation while the other man went to help his wife.

As he turned the corner into the airy room, John was unable to hold back his laughter at the sight before him. Dean, his oldest, his take-charge son was under a pile of two pre-teens who were tickling him with as much ferocity as a child could manage. But Dean was fighting back and soon Sammy was in a headlock causing Andrea to put her arms around Dean's neck to get him off her friend. With a clearing of John's throat, all was soon put to right as the three kids dusted themselves off without quite meeting John's sparkling green eyes.

"Dean, let her watch what she wants to; besides, I thought you liked cartoons. Sam, do remember how to throw someone on your back off of you? When I get back, we'll go over some more self-defense moves. Andy, I like your fire; Dean was starting to turn a lovely shade of blue. Now why don't we go to the kitchen and enjoy some breakfast."

The four headed out with Dean mumbling about pastel colored cartoon bears and entered the kitchen to find a feast of eggs, bacon, and the works on the large table. Winchester eyes lit up, it was only here that the three got such a good meal and Sue Brooks never let them down. But the delicious meal was over soon and John Winchester prepared to say his goodbyes to his two sons and their surrogate family. It was time for him to hunt down this demon of his; and as much as he hated leaving his sons behind, he knew they were in good care. Caleb was a good hunter, and an even better man whom Dean and Sam idolized. Sometimes, late at night, John worried about his obsession overtaking the boys, but he reassured himself that they had to know the truth, that they would be better off and more prepared for any eventualities. But as Sammy clung to his neck in goodbye, he couldn't help asking if he was doing the right thing.


End file.
